


Banri has 99 problems and Juza in a skirt is one of them

by Ziizion



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, First Time, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziizion/pseuds/Ziizion
Summary: Things lead to other things, and Juza fucks Banri in a skirt.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Banri has 99 problems and Juza in a skirt is one of them

**Author's Note:**

> Title sucks but oh well  
> kinda wrote this on a whim heh
> 
> btw there isn't a specific year named so just assume it's set in their second year, so that they're both 18, cool? cool.  
> Have fun!!!! It is very slightly fluffy in the end

Banri had absolutely no idea how the argument had started, but here he was; standing in the middle of his room, wearing a skirt, waiting for his roommate to change into his respective skirt as well.

Somehow, Juza had once again bought up the topic of cross-dressing, which he was obsessed with for some strange reason and Banri, being Banri, had said that he’d look miles better in a skirt than Juza ever could.

“Prove it.”, Juza had said, in the gruff, deep voice of his and of course he couldn’t back down from a challenge, no matter how fucking stupid said challenge was.

“’Kay, sure, I’ll look fuckin’ hot in that damn skirt, Hyodo. Even you won’t be able to resist me, ya bastard.”

“Try me, Settsu.”

He had smirked. Banri looked good, no one could deny that, and a skirt would just enunciate his long legs and hug his slim waist.

“Ya got time to get a skirt till tomorrow, we clear?”

On that same day, he had convinced Yuki to let him lend one of his skirts.

Yuki gave him a deadpan stare. “What the hell would you want this for, Neo Yankee?”

“That ain’t important, jus’ gimme a good one.”

“Not a chance, you’re going to ruin it, knowing you.”, the shorter boy turned him down, not even looking him in the eye.

“Ya want some money? Or a helpin’ hand?”

Yuki looked at him again, still not looking too impressed, till he grinned mischievously. “If you bribe the Hack out of some money for the next costumes, sure.”

_Oh yeah, I shoulda seen that one comin’_

“Sure, ‘s a deal. Now gimme one of your best ones.”

Reluctantly, the other turned around, roaming through his closet for a nice skirt. He settled for an ordinary, high-waisted black skirt.

“Ehh, that’s it?”

“I’m not giving you one of my self-made nor one of my expensive ones. Deal with it. Be happy I even gave you one in the first place.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks.”

He left the room, waving goodbye, the skirt in his hands. _This will be fun._

That’s how he ended up here. He didn’t know where Juza had gotten a skirt from, but that bastard was currently getting changed.

_No way he’ll look better than me_

Juza was too damn huge, legs to muscular, waist not slim enough, to look even as much as decent in a skirt. Banri however had a lean build and a waist slimmer than most. He matched the skirt with a plaid dress shirt, which he tucked in.

_Fuckin’ hell, that bastard is takin’ long_

Banri had his arms crossed, back facing the door, impatiently tapping his foot as he heard footsteps and a door opening.

He spun around. “Took ya long enou-“ _Oh._

_Oh god he actually looked great._

Banri could feel it going straight to his dick, as he swallowed loudly, the tips of his ears red.

“So?”, Juza asked cautiously. _That bastard really can’t read the damn atmosphere, huh?_

He shot Juza a deadpan stare. “What ya mean ‘so’?”

Juza looked embarrassed and honestly, that wasn’t making things any better for Banri.

_Something about such a big dude wearing a skirt, that was barely covering the top of his muscular thighs, in combination with the top that enunciated Juza’s biceps and showed his collarbones and the blush high on his cheeks was deadly._

“What now?”, he explained, as if Banri didn’t know what he had meant.

He sighed loudly. “Do you seriously not know what I want, dude?”

He was never one to be direct with stuff like feelings and shit, especially not towards someone he said was his rival, whom he also happened to have a crush on and this situation was definitely making it worse, but that wasn’t relevant right now.

“You’re actin’ weird, Settsu. You’re all red…”

_Of course, that motherfucker has the audacity to sound worried. Holy fuck, how oblivious is he_

“Holy shit, Hyodo… I’m kinda really fucking into you.”

That seemed to completely startle the other, as he just stared at Banri with his mouth hanging open.

“Whatcha mean with that?”

_Do I have to spell out everythin’?!_

“I kinda really want fuck, while you wear that damn skirt.”

_Nope, nope, I did **not** just say that out loud_

Juza didn’t really react verbally, just blushed brightly and averted his eyes. Banri feigned a laugh. “J-jus’ kiddin’ dude, as if I’d want that…~” Suddenly, Juza was way too close, his scent surrounding him. Banri’s breath hitched.

A low whisper came: “But only if you keep the skirt on as well.”

_Oh, now that was the hottest thing I have ever heard._

“Mhm, sure~”

_Yuki is gonna fuckin’ murder me for this_

Before he knew it, Juza’s lips were on his; or his on Juza’s he couldn’t quite tell. He didn’t really care about taking anything slow and Juza seemed quite desperate himself, as he shoved Banri back against the next wall. A moan left his lips at the impact.

They both knew exactly what they wanted and they both were going to give it and god, this was gonna be fun.

Juza was really fucking hot and Banri knew that, although he’d never say that out loud. The damn muscular build, the sharp eyes and jawline and the damn hair always looked good and the stupid skirt just made him even hotter.

The kiss just grew more and more heated, as Juza straight up just shoved his tongue into his mouth. Juza clearly had no clue what the hell he was doing, but his passion was making up for it. The passion he poured into theatre and apparently kissing as well.

_And it was sexy as hell_

Banri, of course, turned the making out into a competition, as he involved his tongue as well, roaming around the inside of Juza’s mouth. In the heat of the moment, he wrapped his arms around Juza’s shoulders, turning them around and reversing their positions, ultimately pinning Juza against and wall and smirking at him.

“Ya think ya can top me, Hyodo?”

Juza didn’t even seem fazed, spinning them around again and pinning Banri’s wrists above his head.

His voice dropped dangerously low. “I think I can, Settsu.”

Banri would’ve probably come right then and there, if he had no self-restraint. Juza’s lips were back on his shortly afterwards, as they made out, his hands buried in Juza’s gelled back hair, ruining the slicked back look, pulling his hair.

A moan interrupted their kiss, as Banri pulled a little harder than before.

 _Don’t tell me this bastard is into hair-pulling._ He grinned. “Eh, Hyodo, didn’t know ya were into that.~”

Instead of an answer, all he got was a hand in his hair, pulling his head back and revealing his neck. _Don’t moan, don’t moan, don’t do it._

His lips were attached to his neck, kissing their way down and leaving marks along the way. Banri’s breathing got heavier, as he already felt his dick getting hard, rubbing against his boxers.

_Sure, Hyodo gave me a boner, but he hasn’t made me moan yet._

He retracted that statement as soon as that bastard began giving him fucking lovebites around the junction of his shoulder and his neck. He couldn’t restrain himself from letting out a shameless moan at that, as he blushed.

_Feels like I’ve lost somehow… Eh, fuck it, I get to get laid so who cares._

At this point, as Banri really, really wanted was Juza’s dick inside him. He had seen it once, while Juza’s towel slipped after a bath and Banri had to excuse himself to rub one out.

Of course, it was fucking huge, everything about that damn guy was huge after all.

A tug at his shirt pulled him out of his trance.

“Jus’ get it over and done with Hyodo, I’m fuckin’ horny.”

Juza was looking at him with this weird sympathetic look in his eyes. “Yeah, but I don’t wanna rush anything since… I’ve never really done this before.”

Banri rolled his eyes. _Of course, he’s a damn virgin, didn’t expect anything else from that guy._

“Yeah, yeah, do whatever the fuck you wanna do, honestly. Jus’ don’t chicken out, eh?”

“As if I would.”

_Ah, there’s the Hyodo I know~_

His hands were beneath Banri’s shirt immediately, roaming his chest and if Banri hadn’t already been hard, he would’ve definitely been hard now. Juza’s fingers were rough, calloused and, albeit a bit clumsy, but they felt absolutely incredible when roaming his skin.

Banri knew he was done for, when a finger brushed one of his nipples and he left out a squeak. He blushed brightly. _Holy shit, that sound was embarrassing._

Juza seemed to have noticed, as he did it again, tweaking the sensitive bud with his rough fingers, forcing a loud moan out of Banri.

It didn’t take much longer for the both of them to be shirtless, already breathing loudly, touching every inch of skin they could reach. Juza’s abs felt _amazing_ beneath Banri’s slim fingers, as they kept dipping lower and lower, as did Juza’s

Soon enough, Banri felt a hand on his thigh and two eyes looking at him quizzically. He took a deep breath – _why the fuck am I nervous_ – and nodded. “Go ahead, Hyodo.”, he whispered quietly, barely audible above their heavy breathing.

Cold air hit the part of his thighs, that were initially covered by the black skirt, as Juza flipped the skirt up, and dropped down to his knees.

Then, the realisation that _“holy fuck this is actually happening, Hyodo is about to fuck me”,_ hit him and everyone felt way more… real. Admittedly, he felt a little nervous, but also excited.

His eyes followed Juza’s hand, as it pulled his boxers down slowly. His breath hitched, as the cold air hit his already hard dick.

“Against the wall or in the bed?”  
Juza’s hot breath fanned against his neck, his breathing erratic.

“Huh?”

“Ya wanna get fucked in the bed or…?”

_Oh yeah, that, almost forgot._

“Bed…”, mumbled awkwardly, although the thought of being fucked against the wall was hot as fuck. Awkwardly, they both climbed up the ladder to Banri’s bed, where he laid right down. _So, this is really happenin’ right now, huh?_

Banri laid down, staring up at Juza, who was staring right back down at him.

“Just get on with it, you idiot…”, his cheeks heated up, as he bashfully looked away.

Juza gave a hum of agreement, as he coated one of his fingers with cold lube. _Why the fuck does he have this in our room?_

Another thing, Banri never ever wanted to know about his roommate. His skirt was flipped up again, completely exposing his slim thighs and his dripping cock.

“Ya ready, Settsu?”

“Oh my fuckin’ god, jus’ fuckin’ do it already.”

Banri was impatient and horny, although he wouldn’t say the second part out loud ever. Too embarrassing, despite Juza very clearly being able to see his hard dick, the light sheen of sweat, his messed-up hair and hear his heavy breathing.

Juza didn’t say a word, just slowly pushed a finger. Admittedly, Banri had played around with himself before, even stuck his own finger in his ass, but it felt fucking weird, no pleasure at all.

Having someone else do it however, felt way better than he had ever fucking imagined. Juza did have bigger fingers than him, but that bastard was clearly inexperienced. He had no idea why the hell it felt so good, but he didn’t dwell on that for too long, just threw his head back and moaned loudly.

_Eh, maybe moanin’ will get him all worked up as well~?_

He slowly opened an eye, glimpsing at the other. _Nope, as stone-faced as ever._

“Oi, Hyod- ah..!”, he moaned out, as he hit a sensitive spot. “S-stop for a second, ya bastard…”

“The hell do you want?”, he pulled his finger out, leaving Banri craving for something back inside of him. _How embarrassing of me…_

“Are ya even enjoyin’ this, or what?!”

Juza looked confused at the question. “Of course, I am, Settsu. I’ve wanted this for a long time.”, he confessed.

_Of course, he’s being all honest as he’s about to rail me… gross._

“At least show some damn enthusiasm, I don’t wanna be the only one embarrassing myself like this, you idiot.” _I also want you to enjoy it as much as me._

“It isn’t embarrassing, though? It’s cute.”

_Nope, nope, just shut up, I beg._

He groaned. “God, just put it in, you’ve prepped me long enough.”

Juza didn’t say anything, just nodded. The tearing of a condom packet could be heard.

“Don’t use the condom…”

Juza actually blushed at that. Banri smirked.

“I’m waiting, c’mon~”

Before he even knew what the hell was happening, Banri’s slender legs were hoisted over Juza’s broad shoulders, the skirt falling down his abdomen. Juza’s dick was lined up with his asshole, as the taller looked at him for consent.

“I already said; I’m ready.”

“’Kay then.”

He had absolutely no mercy, when pushing his whole length in. Banri knew that Hyodo was huge, but not this damn huge.

_I swear, this bastard is never-ending._

When he had finally bottomed out, Banri was already panting loudly, clutching onto the bedsheets for support.

“You okay, Settsu?”

“Feels… good… go on.”

Juza just nodded solemnly and started fucking him at a leisurely pace. Something about the combination of this mans huge dick and the fabric of the skirt dragging instead his bare thighs with every thrust with fucking incredible and he had to keep himself from coming right then and there. Something about coming first, was extremely damaging to his pride, so he kept himself under control, even when Juza kept going faster.

He arched his back, vaguely remembering that Hyodo hadn’t locked the door when he came in.

Not that, that really mattered anymore, with how loud he was being.

It was only him being that loud… He smirked, beginning to run his hands down Juza’s chest, testing the waters.

He felt Juza’s dick twitch inside him, when he grazed one of his nipples with his fingernail.

_Oh, so he’s sensitive there, ain’t he?_

With this newly acclaimed knowledge, Banri was definitely going to make Juza come first, he had to, he couldn’t take that hit to his pride.

Getting more confident, he started playing around his Juza’s nipples, scratching them, tugging on them and what he didn’t take into calculation, was the fact that Juza’s voice was literally the hottest thing ever and that his moans were even better than imagined.

A particularly hard tug extracted the most delicious sound from Juza’s lips.

“B-banri…”

_Holy fucking shit._

As soon as that moan left Juza’s lips, Banri was done for, completely coming all over the black skirt, with the best damn orgasm he had ever had.

“Holy shit, Juza…”, he whined out, not caring that he had just moaned out his rivals (?) given name.

“I-I’m coming…”, that bastard grunted out, in that low, sexy voice of his.

A weird warmth filled him and god, if Banri wasn’t so fucked out, he would’ve probably come at the sensation of Juza’s cum filling him.

The process of Juza’s pulling out and his leaving a trail of cum behind him, wasn’t that nice, but hell if it wasn’t worth it.

He looked down at the cum-streaked skirt. _God, Yuki is gonna fuckin’ murder me for this._

“Oi, Hyodo.”

He laid down next to him, throwing the blanket over both of them. “What is it, Settsu?”

“You’re not that bad, y’know…”

A beat of silence.

“I like you, Settsu.”

_Take a deep breath and just say it, Banri._

“I like ya too, ya idiot.”

He didn’t quite remember much after that. All he could recall was kissing, lots of it, also lots of blushing, once Taichi walked in on them the next morning. No one was too surprised by the sudden events, apart from Taichi himself, since he kinda was an idiot.

Yuki, however, wasn’t too happy about the stains, but also threatened to blackmail them, although Banri didn’t really care all too much about that.

_Maybe I should wear thigh highs next time?_

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT
> 
> Writing smut is like my favourite thing to write idk why ? It's just fun lol i hope u enjoy my 2.7k words of filth i also tried to be funny pls say u laughed
> 
> also also falling is currently on hiatus!! dunno when i'll be returning but eh
> 
> Thanks for reading i love yall
> 
> Love, Zion~


End file.
